


The Lightwood-Banes

by Malec_forever46



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Alec, M/M, Marriage, Romantic Fluff, Vacation, Worried Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-08 04:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11639406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_forever46/pseuds/Malec_forever46
Summary: Alec and Magnus were spending a quiet night with Max and Rafael when Simon, Izzy, Clary and Jace knock on the door saying that Alec is needed for a mission downtown to take care of chaotic demons. Magnus does not want Alec to leave because he is scared that he might lose his husband, and he wants Alec to live a long and happy life with Magnus and the boys.





	1. Worried Lightwood-Banes

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you have any suggestions for what to do next you can find me on Twitter @alexadams416  
> Thanks for all the support this is my first fanfic!

Magnus and Alec are living a happy life with their two kids: Rafael and Max. Rafael is 10 years old and Max is 5 years old, Max looks up to his older brother. The Lightwood-Bane household gets a little chaotic with having two warlocks and two shadowhunters. Magnus and Alec have adopted the boys when they were very little, Magnus and Alec have finally been able to get married in gold before they got married they had adopted the boys and were living together, all of their friends said they were pretty much a married couple. It was the late afternoon and for once Alec didn’t have to go demon hunting and was not needing at the Institute. Magnus was in the middle of making sandwiches while Alec was giving the boys a bath, while Magnus was making lunch he didn’t realize that Alec had snuck into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed his neck. Magnus leaned back into his embrace feeling his warmth, they stayed like that for a while then Magnus had to finish the sandwiches and the boys came running out of their room in sweatpants and tshirts. Max started running into the room to see his daddy and papa, lifted his arms up indicating that he wanted to be picked up with Rafael not far behind him. Alec picked Max up and brought him to the table to eat lunch as a family, after lunch was over Max and Rafe sat on the carpet in the living room playing with their toys while Alec and Magnus were sitting on the couch cuddling together watching their sons playing with their toys, smiling that they are all together, without working for once in a long time. Magnus finally said,”I love you Alec so much.”I love you too Mags, we have a beautiful family with two wonderful boys and a fantastic husband”, said Alec. Suddenly there was a knock on the front door and they were all startled, Alec started to get up but was pulled back down by Magnus and the boys got off the carpet and went to go cuddle with their fathers. Magnus finally let go of Alec and he answered the door to his surprise he saw his little sister Izzy, Simon, Clary, and his parabatai Jace all standing at his and Magnus’ front door at that Magnus said,”Rafe take your little brother and get ready for bed I will be right there ok?” Rafael just nodded and grabbed Max’s hand and headed for their room. Magnus got off the couch and went to go grab Alec’s hand, everyone made their way inside and Magnus and Alec both had a worried look on their faces. Alec had a bad feeling about this. After Jace was almost done Rafe walked in and Magnus immediately stood up and went to tuck Rafael and Max into bed, Alec would come and kiss them goodnight. Apparently there was a demon attack a bad one and as acting head of the Institute, Alec was needed for this mission he said,”Let me go say goodnight to Rafael and Max. I’ll be right back” and disappeared out of the room as he made his way down the hall he headed to the boys room and saw that they were fast asleep so he lightly kissed the top of Rafael’s head and then Max’s and looked around but he couldn’t find his husband so he went back into the living room and didn’t find him there either so he went into Magnus’ and his bedroom, but stopped by the door when he heard some sobbing and he was mumbling something to himself, Alec thinks he heard what Jace was saying to Alec when Magnus was tucking in the boys. Alec slightly opened the door very quietly and slowly stepped in the room closer to MAgnus and slowly wrapped his arms around Magnus’ waist and he felt Magnus tense up but slowly leaned into his embrace, slowly sniffling. Alec whispered”Magnus, honey are you ok? Magnus wiped away some of his tears and turned to face Alec who wiped away the rest of his tears and Magnus said,”Yes darling I’m ok I just heard Jace talking to you after I finished tucking in the boys and I just needed a minute to myself.”

        Magnus had a weak smile on his face as Alec slowly rubbed his thumb over his cheek, “I promise I will be careful.” Alec said”I know you will I just dread the day when you leave me.” said, Magnus. Once Magnus stopped his sniffles Alec gave him a big hug when somebody walked into the room, they turned and saw that it was all 4 of them giving them a smirk than Isabelle said,”It’s time to go and we have to hurry if we want to meet up with the other guys to kill the demons.”So the 5 of them left the loft to go battle the demons and save the mundanes. Magnus checked on Rafael and Max before he went to the living room to grab a drink and sit on the couch and tears slowly filled his eyes again as he slowly started drifting off and eventually fell asleep but slowly started waking up when he heard the keys in the lock jiggle and the door to the loft opened and Alec walked into the loft and saw Magnus lying on the couch and Alec’s heart broke when he saw dry tears on his face, he went over to the couch and picked Magnus and carried him to their bedroom and put him under the covers and slowly climbed into the bed and wrapped his arms around him holding on for dear life. That’s how they stayed for the rest of the night, the next morning Magnus woke up and found the bed was empty and it worried him. He looked at his left hand and was relieved he still had his wedding ring on. He slowly got out of bed and headed for the kitchen where he stopped in the door and saw his boys making breakfast, it made his heart beat faster and he felt happy again that he knew all of his boys were home safe and sound he still had a worried feeling in his stomach every time Alec left home, but he knew he was forever because of the wedded union rune on Alec’s chest. Magnus came in and said,”Good Morning my beautiful family! The boys smiled and Alec went to give him a kiss and went back to making breakfast, Alec was making everybody's favorite chocolate chip pancakes. Once he finished the boys hopped in their chairs while Alec and Magnus went to get plates and silverware for the boys as they walked into the kitchen Alec asked,”Hey why were you crying last night, I came home and there were dry tears on your face?”Magnus said,”Because Alec I dread the day when you leave me and whenever you go on a mission it makes my heart hurt knowing that it may be the last time that I will ever see you again”Hearing that made Alec sad but he said,”Magnus there is something I have been meaning to tell you(Magnus looked confused) I have been thinking about this for a while now, I want to be immortal so I can stay with you forever and we can live a long and happy life with each other.” With that Magnus gave him a great big hug. Once they finally got the plates and silverware the boys were jumping up and down wanting food, so after the family finished eating the boys went to play with their toys and Magnus and Alec were cuddling on the couch watching their two beautiful boys. All of a sudden Alec’s phone started buzzing, Alec sat up and answered the phone.”Jace what is it? Jace answered,”There are demons in the Institute, we need you NOW!!!”I’m on my way,said Alec. He got off the couch and went to go and get his gear and when he came back Magnus had a worried and scared look, and had puppy dog eyes. Alec went up to his worried and scared husband and gave him and their boys a long hug and said,”I will be very careful and I will try not to get hurt, but they really need my help I am acting head while my parents are in Idris.” He squeezed them tighter and finally let go of them and went out the door to do his job, with that Magnus gave his boys and told them to go put their pajamas on and they would watch a movie before it was time for them to go to bed. As the boys went to go get their pj’s on, Magnus went to go put some on too.

       But when he got there he changed his mind and decided to put on something that was Alec’s; a pair of grey sweatpants and and black t-shirt then went back into the living room and made popcorn for them. Once they were all on the couch they all snuggled together and turned on a movie, by the time the movie was over Max and Rafael were fast asleep Magnus got up and carried both boys to their bedroom tucked them in and kissed them and went back into the living room when there was a knock on the door, it was a loud bang. He heard,Magnus open up its Alec, he’s hurt” it was Jace. Magnus got off the couch and opened the door his heart shattered seeing Alec looking so bad and defeated he told Jace to put him on the couch and keep an eye on Max and Rafe. Alec’s eyes were closed and that made Magnus really scared, so he checked Alec’s pulse and it was weak but it was there, Magnus was speaking to Alec softly he did that for about 10 minutes and then he heard ”Magnus?” He looked up and saw that it was Alec, tears were slowly falling off Magnus’ eyes and Alec lifted his arm and wiped his tears away with his thumb and Magnus put his hand on top of Alec’s and rubbed his thumb over his and then set it down and said,”I’m here Alec, I’m not going anywhere.” Magnus was doing everything he could to save his husband, he ripped off Alec’s shirt and right in front of his face was the wedded union rune next to Magnus’ ring with the rune on it, all of a sudden the rune and the wedding runes started to glow and Alec said,”Mags what is happening to me?” I don’t know darling but our rings are glowing and the rune on your chest is starting to glow too.” said Magnus, than Alec said,”I have this tingling sensation going through my body help me!” But Magnus said,”All we can do is hope and pray that you are okay, once this is over.” All Alec did was nod in agreement and closed his eyes and let it happen, it last for about 30 minutes than the rune and their wedding rings stopped glowing and they both opened their eyes and Alec looked down at himself and his eyes widened with amazement his skin was lighter and his skin was shimmering from the sweat. Jace came from where he was standing in the doorway watching the couple. He said,’Magnus what just happened, why did your rings glow and Alec’s wedded union rune?” Magnus and Alec turned their heads and Magnus said,”I-I have no idea what happened, but I think we should go to the Institute tomorrow and call a silent brother to come and take a look at Alexander. Jace and Alec nodded, Jace said he would spend the night and sleep in the guest room. After that just happened, Magnus helped Alec up and they headed for their bedroom and change clothes and go to sleep. It is about 6:00 in the morning and Magnus wakes up and turns to see his exhausted husband sleeping peacefully, he slowly gets out of bed and heads to the kitchen to make some coffee, he also has to call the Institute and-”I already did that Magnus.” He turned and saw the blonde boy sitting on the couch watching TV and drinking coffee.”YOu already called the Institute and told them we were coming later to get Alec looked at?” He nodded in acknowledgement, all Magnus did was smile and made coffee and sat on the couch with Jace and joined him in watching TV, earlier that morning he heard tiny movements down the hall so Magnus got up and went to go check and see if Rafael and Max were awake. When he opened the door 2 little bundles of joy ran right towards Magnus and hugged him.”Good morning little ones” he said”Morning papa is uncle Jace still here they said”He is in the living room.” The boys squealed with joy and ran to go find him. Magnus headed to their bedroom to see if his beloved husband was awake, when he walked into their bedroom he saw Alec sleeping peacefully Magnus could clearly tell that Alec was so tired from the night before, he walked slowly towards the bed and went to go sit by Alec facing him. Little while later Magnus slowly started to shake Alec awake and tell him to him to start getting dressed. He heard this soft moan and looked at Alec as he turned his body to face him and said,”Good morning Mags”Good morning Darling, how are you feeling?” Better than yesterday still feel a little sore.” Alec slowly sat up to look properly at Magnus and gave him a quick kiss then Magnus said,Darling, it is time to get dressed we have to leave for the Institute in about an hour or 2.”

       Alec growled and got out of bed to get dressed and head to the kitchen to make a giant cup of coffee and make breakfast before they left for the Institute to take a look at what happened to Alec the other night. About 2 hours later Jace,Magnus and Alec were getting ready to leave and were waiting for Max and Rafe to go and grab their jackets about 5 minutes later Magnus made a portal and they stepped through and see that Izzy and Maryse are standing there with questions about what happened when Jace took Alec to Magnus last night, but when she went to take a breath she looked down at her nephews and saw how their faces were wide eyed, than Maryse stepped in and said,”Hey guys do you want to go and get some ice cream?” The boys nodded and ran to the kitchen and then Alec turned to his mom and and said,”Thank you, I will let you know what we find out” with that Maryse nodded and turned to go after her grandchildren. Isabelle said,”Brother Zachariah is waiting for us in the library” They headed down the hall towards the library to talk to brother Zachariah and find out what happened that night when Alec and Magnus; wedding rings lit up and were glowing. When they got to the library, they pushed the door and went towards brother Zachariah once they approached brother Zachariah he says,”I heard that something has happened to Alec Lightwood last night when he came back from demon hunting?” Jace stepped forward and says,”When I brought Alec to Magnus, his skin was pale and there was so much blood draining from his body I didn’t even know if Magnus was going to be able to save him, as soon as I was inside I put Alec on the couch and let Magnus do his work, I went to go check on Rafael and Max to make sure that they didn’t wake up, when I went back to the living room I stopped half-way and saw that Alec’s wedded union rune started glowing and their wedding rings. Once it was over Alec’s eyes slowly started to open and I saw how Magnus and Alec both were relieved and that’s what happened.”There was a silent moment before brother Zachariah spoke,”In all my years as a silent brother I have never seen this before, Alec Gideon LIghtwood-Bane you are immortal” Everyone was shocked no one spoke for a while then Magnus spoke,”Could you explain exactly how Alec became immortal?” It is called eternal love or soul mate said brother Zachariah,These two are so in love that they know when the other one is hurt and can sense when the other one is injured.”When Alec’s rune started glowing and their wedding rings started glowing their love was growing more and more and their love is so powerful when they are together they are stronger when they are separated they are not as strong.”Everybody was frozen and so far in shock they couldn’t say anything. Brother Zachariah spoke again and said,”Alexander Gideon Lightwood-Bane do you plan on staying immortal or do you wish to return to being mortal?”There was silence for a moment than Alec said,”I wish to stay immortal” Everyone gasped Magnus was about to speak when Alec said,”I know what I want and it is to stay with you forever because I love you and I want to watch are kids grow up and fall in love.”

      The silent brother spoke,”As you wish, Alexander Gideon Lightwood-Bane you are immortal.” With that the silent brother left and Isabelle and Jace turned to Magnus and Alec their mouths wide open in shock, Alec said,”I know this is a shock to you guys and it will take time for you to get used to it but this is what I want.” Isabelle and Jace just went up to him and gave him a big hug, Magnus spoke,”Um...Love this little family bonding moment, but let’s not mention this to the kids please until we absolutely have too.” Everyone agreed and they walked to the kitchen to see what Rafael and Max are doing. As the 4 of them walked into the kitchen they saw Max and Rafe sitting at the table eating their bowls filled with ice cream. Maryse grabbed Alec’s arm and took him and Magnus out of the kitchen, than she asked,”What happened with brother Zachariah?” Alec spoke,”So what happened the other night is that our love is so strong that we are soul mates and that I am now immortal and he asked me if I wanted to stay immortal or if I wanted to go back to being mortal and I said that I wanted to stay immortal, then Jace and Izzy gave me a big hug and then we came here to see what you and the boys were doing.” It was silent for a little bit before Maryse spoke and when she did all she said was,”I hope you too live a long and happy life together.” Then she gave them a big hug and the 3 of them went back into the kitchen and that is how they spent the rest of the day. By the end of the day Alec was carrying Max in his arms and Magnus was carrying Rafael in his arms, they said their goodbyes as the whole family stepped through the portal into their apartment and go the boys into their pajamas and they fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillows. Magnus and Alec kissed their foreheads and went to their shared bedroom and changed into their pajamas and went to snuggle in bed together, while Magnus was reading Alec was sitting next to him thinking about the things that have happened to him in the past 2 days and after everything that The Lightwood-Banes have been through, things seem perfect for once in his life. Alec turns to Magnus and says,”Let’s go to bed,” Magnus nodded, put his book down turned off his bedside lamp and laid his head on Alec’s chest and that’s how they fell asleep.


	2. Vacation Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lightwood-Banes+Friends go to Magnus' beach house in Hawaii and try to get away from everything between the secret that Magnus and Alec are keeping from Rafael and Max and with Alec soon to be The Head of the New York Institute things are pretty crazy right now and everyone just needed a break to clear their heads and just relax and enjoy the quality family time and have fun. let off some steam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think and if I should continue to write this series I'm still trying to figure out where this is going if you have any questions you can find me on twitter. @alexadams416

Alec and Magnus wake up to the sound of two very excited children jumping on top of their bed and they don’t mind that much because they love their children, “Daddy, Dadddddy!!!!! Wake up!” said Max Magnus and Alec are slowly opening their eyes and trying to adjust to the bright light because they forgot to close the blinds when they came home last night. “Good Morning my little blueberry, Morning Rafe” said, Alec and “Good Morning to you my wonderful husband, and gave Magnus a long soft kiss but was interrupted with a background of Ewws. “Gross Dad, it’s too early for kissing Papa in front of us my eyes!!” said, Rafe, Alec and Magnus just laughed and pulled away. They got out from under the covers and headed for the kitchen to start making breakfast, as Magnus was making pancakes and the boys were in the living room playing on the carpet with their toys. Alec came up behind Magnus and put his hands on Magnus’ waist and rested his head in between the nape of Magnus’ neck on his shoulder. “I love you so much Mags, I’m glad I get to spend the rest of my life with you no matter how long it takes for you to get tired of me you’re stuck with me.” a small smile forms on his face and leans back into his embrace and finishes making breakfast while Alec goes and gets the boys ready for breakfast. By the time Magnus finished making breakfast the boys were sitting at the table waiting patiently for the chocolate chip pancakes, Magnus set the pancakes down and went to go sit next to Alec at the table and they talked and laughed while eating breakfast. “Ok boys go get dressed we are going to be heading to the Institute in an hour” said, Alec and they boys ran off to go get dressed while Magnus and Alec cleared up the table then went to cuddle on the couch while they waited for the boys to come back into the living room. It was almost time to go and Magnus and Alec haven’t moved from their spot,  and the kids were getting anxious and were ready to leave “Daddy Papa go change clothes we wanna go to the Institute and play with our cousins!!!” said Max.”Ok guys Rafe stay here and watch Max we will be right back.” Rafael nodded and they got off of the couch and headed for their bedroom, Magnus put on sweatpants and a big baggy sweatshirt  _ too lazy to dress up today  _ Alec put on his signature black t-shirt and sweatpants. Once back into the living room Magnus opened up a portal and the whole family went through, once at the Institute the boys ran off to find their cousins while Alec and Magnus went to go find the rest of the Lightwood family. 

They eventually found Jace, Izzy, Clary and Simon in the library, talking to each other hanging out. “Hey guys looking for your kids because they came by earlier to see where their cousins were and they all just ran off laughing.” said, Jace “Hey  we came through a portal and they just ran off looking for their cousins, I’m sure they are fine whatever they are doing.” Jace just smiled. All of a sudden they heard little feet coming into the library and it was Max and Rafael with Makayla and Kiley right behind them Makayla is Clary and Jace’s 6 year old daughter and Kiley is Izzy and Simon’s 5 year old same as Max, also Clary is pregnant with twins and Izzy is pregnant with a baby boy. The 4 of them ran into the library laughing and having a blast than Rafe went up to Alec and Magnus and asked,”Can we all spend the day at Central park and play Dad?” Alec looked at Magnus and he nodded and said,”Of course we can if that’s ok with your aunts and uncles.”   Rafe turned and all the kids looked at their parents with big puppy dog eyes and they all nodded. Jace said,”Go play for a little bit and then we will let you know when it is time to leave for the park.” they nodded and ran out of the library and went to go play, while the adults headed for the kitchen to make lunch and take it to the park. Once they finished making lunch they gathered everybody and Magnus made a portal and the families stepped through and ended in central park and the kids turned around and the parents just nodded their heads and the kids headed to go play at the park while the rest of them went to go set up the lunch at a picnic table and put down some blankets for the kids to sit on. After they finished setting everything up Clary, Jace, Izzy and Simon went to go sit on the bench and watch the kids  while Alec and Magnus went to go sit by the lake and watch the ducks swimming in the pound while snuggling next to each other and they stayed like that for a while _meanwhile_ at the park Max and Kiley were having a great time together playing silly games with Rafael and Makayla after about an hour or so playing together they all get really tired and head over to where the adults were sitting and Rafe looked confused and asked,”Where are my Daddy and Papa?” Jace looked down at them and said,”They are over by the pound watching the ducks, they just need a few minutes to themselves ok. It has been a crazy past 2 days for them.” Rafael nodded with a frown on his face and Jace nealt down and gave him and Max a comforting hug.

       Magnus was leaning against Alec’s chest enjoying the view of the pound until he hears sounds of little children running and giggling, Alec helps Magnus up and the see Max and Rafael running towards they open their arms and the boys give them a big hug and stay like that for a little bit til Magnus looks up and sees Jace looking at them with a sincere smile. They all pull back from the hug and head to the table where their delicious lunch was waiting for them, they spent the rest of the day talking, laughing and playing. Magnus looked at his family and friends and finally felt safe and at home for once over his 400 years of living and the short amount of time that he has been with Alexander, this was his safe heaven with his two wonderful children and his amazing shadowhunter husband, he looked at Alec and smiled and he knew that this was the man that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with forever and always for years and years to come. “Mags?” said, Alec “What are you thinking about?” as Alec entwined their fingers together, “Just how wonderful our family is and how great my husband is.” and gave him a quick kiss, Alec smiled and returned the kiss. “I’m glad you think so” said, Alec smiling. As everyone finished eating lunch the kids went back to play at the park, while Clary, Izzy, Jace, Simon, Magnus and Alec were talking with each other. Jace spoke,” Guys I think we all need to take a vacation and take a few days off from hunting demons and everything that has been happening in New York lately, what do you think?” They looked at each other and Jace spoke again,” I also think the kids could use a break to just have fun.” Magnus spoke,”I think that is a wonderful idea, we all need a deserved break.”  Everyone agreed, “we will leave tomorrow afternoon I have a beach house in Hawaii we can stay there for as long as we need too, it is big enough to fit all of us.” Sounds like a plan, does that work for everyone?” asked Izzy. Everyone nodded in agreement they finished cleaning up the table and went to grab the kids and head home to start packing for the trip tomorrow. When The Lightwood-Banes got home Max and Rafael immediately headed for their bedrooms and started packing because they had to get to the beach house first so Magnus could expand the house to be able to fit everybody and then they would come back and they would all portal to Hawaii and have the time of their lives for at least a week or before they are needed to hunt demons again. Alec and Magnus laugh at how excited the boys are for the trip tomorrow, they head to their own bedroom and start packing once Alec and Magnus finish packing they head to Max’s room and see he has so many clothes laid out on the floor and Magnus turns to Alec and says,”I’ll help him you go check to see if Rafe has finished packing.”

       he nods and leaves Magnus to take care of Max’s disaster, as Alec enters Rafe’s room he sees that he is peacefully sitting on his bed reading a book and looks up and sees his dad standing in the doorway watching him and smiles at him. “Hey buddy you ready to go for tomorrow?” said, Alec, Rafe nods”Yep, I’m so excited I love hanging out with my cousins and aunts and uncles.” Alec chuckles softly,”Ok nice bud see you in the morning. Love you” “Night dad love you too” With that Alec shut off his light and closed his door,  _ meanwhile  _ “Maxi you have to finish packing because we are leaving super early tomorrow and you need your sleep so we can wake you up tomorrow morning!, you are so close to finishing you have this last set of clothes and then you can go to bed and get plenty of sleep.” Max nodded and packed his very last set of clothes and Magnus picked him off of the ground and he carried him to his bed”Daddy!” Magnus turned and saw Alec standing in the doorway with a grin on his face watching his husband and little boy,”Hey blueberry, time for bed you need as much rest as you can get for our little trip tomorrow. Good night love you.” Night blueberry we will wake you in the morning, love you.” Night daddy, night papa see you tomorrow, love you!” and with that his head hit the pillow and he was out Magnus and Alec kissed his forehead, shut his light off and went down the hallway to their own bedroom to pack, then  cuddle together and get a good night sleep. “Good morning my beautiful husband did you have a good night's sleep?” asked Magnus “Knowing I get to wake up to your beautiful face yes.” said Alec leaning down to give him a kiss. It was about 5 AM and Alec was getting everything ready together while Magnus was making coffee for them he brought everybody’s suitcases into the living room ready to be transported through a portal to the beach house in Hawaii. It is now 7 and Alec has just gone into Rafael’s room to wake him up and Magnus has gone into Max’s room to wake up the little blueberry, they are still in their pajamas and half asleep Magnus and Alec are carrying both the boys and Magnus manages to open up a portal while holding Max and the family steps through to walk into the living room of their gorgeous beach house and walk up the stairs to put Max and Rafe into their shared bedroom quietly so they can get more sleep, with the snap of his fingers the beach house has expanded with enough space for the Herondales, Lewis’ and The Lightwood-Banes.

        Also they suitcases have emptied and their clothes are put away, with that Magnus and Alec go back downstairs make a cup of coffee and sit on the couch watching television and cuddling, it is about 10 when they hear little footsteps coming down the stairs and see little blueberry running with Rafael behind him, they come jump onto the couch and sit with their dads. Just then Magnus remembers that he hasn’t put up the wards yet to make sure no one unwanted walks into their house,  The family stays like that until about 12:30 when Alec says,”I think it is time to go and get everybody from the Institute and bring them here.” Magnus nodded and started to open up a portal that lead to the Institute and turned to Rafe and Max and said,”we will be back in a little bit we are just headed to the Institute to get everybody, Rafe watch your little brother until we get back ok?” they nodded and left through the portal. When they stepped through they saw little kids running around and then spotted Jace, Clary, Isabelle, and Simon trying to settle the kids down, didn’t look like it was working too well,  Jace turned and said,”It’s about time I was just getting ready to call you guys to see how much longer it would be.” Well no need we are here, you guys set and ready to go? The house is already set up there is enough space for everybody and more, plus we are right on the beach once you walk out you’re on the beach.” said, Magnus ”Great I can’t wait to relax on the beach and enjoy some peaceful time away from the Institute said, Izzy “Yeah it will be nice to just sit on down and not worry about anything for a while said, Simon. Magnus opened the portal and as soon as they  stepped through Magnus snapped his fingers and everyone’s things were we they needed to be. “Alright do whatever you want we have go this whole island to ourselves” said, Magnus with that the kids ran upstairs to change into their swimsuits and headed out the door on to the beach with Jace and Simon following to supervise the kids, Clary and Isabelle changed and went out the front door as well to find a hot tub on the patio, so they could still watch their kids having fun with each other. Magnus and Alec walked out onto the patio and sat on the chair swing to watch the kids have fun with Jace and Simon in the ocean. They were swaying back and forth hands entwined together enjoy the nice family time with everybody, the families were enjoying a peaceful day the kids were laughing Clary and Izzy were chatting Jace and Simon were playing with the kids and Magnus was asleep on Alec’s chest. About an hour passed and Jace and Simon had started making lunch and grilling burgers on the patio, while Clary, Izzy and the kids were outside playing on the swingset and Magnus was still sleeping on Alec’s chest on the patio, when lunch was ready to eat everybody was sitting on the porch ready to eat except they were waiting on one person… Magnus to wake up. “Mags… Hey lunch is ready Mags wake up!” Magnus opened his eyes and saw his beautiful husband staring at him with love in his eyes."How did I end up with the luckiest man in the world?" Alec smiled and gave him a sweet kiss, "Guess its the luck of the draw Mags." with that the loving Herondale/Lewis/Lightwood-Bane family enjoyed a wonderful lunch together spending quality family time.                              

  
  



	3. End of Family Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hello?" Alec picked up the phone and found out it was his mother, "Hey Mom what do u need?" Alexander you need to get back to the Institute immediately, I am leaving for Idris in a couple of hours and I cannot find Isabelle or Jace do u happen to know where they are?" asked Maryse. "Yes they are with me, we took a little vacation we need to get away from New York for a little bit." We will get there as soon as we can, bye Mom."

It is about 6 am when Alec hears his phone ringing and since he doesn't want to wake up Magnus he slowly gets out of bed and heads downstairs to make himself a cup of coffee as long as he is up and leave some for when everybody else wakes up. "Hello?" Alec picked up the phone and found out it was his mother, "Hey Mom what do u need?" Alexander you need to get back to the Institute immediately, I am leaving for Idris in a couple of hours and I cannot find Isabelle or Jace do u happen to know where they are?" asked Maryse. "Yes they are with me, we took a little vacation we need to get away from New York for a little bit." We will get there as soon as we can, bye Mom." he hangs up the phone and grabs a mug out of the cabinet and pours himself a cup of coffee and heads into the living room and watch a little TV while waiting for everybody to get up once he is done with his coffee he goes back to the kitchen to pour himself another cup when he feels hands wrap around his waist and turns around and finds Magnus, leans down to give him a kiss and goes back to pouring coffee. "Good morning Mags, did you sleep well?" I did except when I woke up I turned to find your spot empty." Sorry Mags, I got a call from my mother and I didn't want to wake you up so I came downstairs to take the call and I thought I would make myself a cup of coffee, do u want some?" Magnus nodded and continued to hold onto Alec's waist while he poured him a cup of coffee.

   About an hour after Magnus and Alec were in the living room they heard footsteps coming from upstairs and found Jace, Isabelle, Clary and Simon, still trying to wake up luckily their was still coffee in the pot waiting for them when they got downstairs. Once they were all seated nicely in the living room Alec spoke, "So I got a call from Maryse and she said that she was leaving for Idris in a few hours and she needs us back at the Institute." There were groans through out the room,"I know we have to cut our vacation short but the Institute can only survive a certain amount of time without us we have to go back at some point its not like we can spend the rest of our lives at the beach house." Everybody nodded in agreement, "We can always come back if we just need a break or something I am happy to let you guys use the beach house anytime." said Magnus They all let out a relived sigh and went to go pack their suitcases without waking the kids yet letting them get as much sleep as possible. Magnus and Alec headed upstairs to get everything packed together. "Mags, I'm so sorry that we have to cut this trip short but is it possible for you to look after Max and Rafael while I finish up somethings at the Institute and than I promise I will get home as fast as possible so we can spend some time together." asked Alec "Only if you promise that you will not go patrolling tonight and you spend the whole day off tomorrow to be with your family. Deal?" "Deal" 

Once everyone packed their bags they would meet in the living room of course the kids where still asleep so Jace, Simon and Alec went to go wake up the kids and bring them downstairs so Magnus can make a portal and they can all go back to New York and sleep for as long as they want once everybody was downstairs Magnus made a portal and they stepped through and landed in the Institute. When they got their the kids went to go play while the adults talked and took care of business Jace and Simon went to go train Clary and Izzy went to go keep an eye on the kids while Alec and Magnus headed towards his office because of now Alec is officially the Head of The Institute while his mother was in Idris and his father was doing who knows what. Once the door was closed Alec sat down at the desk and started on the piles of paper work that he has to get through while Magnus sat on the couch enjoy the peaceful time between him and his husband. Magnus decided to take a nap while waiting for Alec to finish It took about over an hour before Alec was able to finish all of the paper. "Hey Mags, Its time to wake up." Magnus woke up blurry eyed and saw Alec holding out his hand for Magnus to take hold of. "Hey what do u say we grab the boys and spend the rest of the day at home huh?" Magnus nodded and Alec led him out of the office and into the library where they found the kids sitting by Clary and Isabelle playing a game or reading something. Once Magnus and Alec got close to the boys they tapped them on the shoulder "Hey guys what do u say we all go home and eat some food and hangout, it also seems that blueberry could use a nap he seems pretty out of it." said, Alec looking at Max who had a yawn the boys nodded and The Lightwood-Banes said their goodbyes and Magnus created a portal for them to step into and once they arrived in the loft Magnus went to go set Max down for a nap so he could get some sleep while Alec made some sandwhiches while Rafael went into the living room and turned on TV to find something for them to watch.     


	4. Family Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Papa? Dad?" said Max still rubbing his eyes from his nap. Magnus and Alec turned their heads and smiled at Max "Hey Blueberry did you sleep well?" asked Magnus Max nodded and walked over to the couch where he found some sandwiches and they were watching Finding Dory, Rafael was sitting in between Alec and Magnus enjoying the movie. It was about 4 in the afternoon Max went to go in between Alec and Magnus next to Rafael and cuddled close to them. Once the movie was over Alec and Magnus went to take the dishes into the kitchen while the boys went to play with their toys."Alec, darling should we go out for dinner tonight with the rest of the family?" Alec looked at Magnus and raised an eyebrow,"What you up to Mags? Since when do you voluntarily want to spend time with my family that is not like you, are you OK?" Alec checked his forehead to make sure Magnus was feeling alright, Magnus swatted his hand away. "I'm fine Alexander I just think that we should spend some time with your family. Is that a crime?" Alec shook his head and started to wash the dishes and Magnus wrapped his hands around his waist and rested his head on his shoulder while he waited for Alec to finish the dishes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I try to make them as interesting as possible, but also make them have a little bit of drama at least in every chapter still not sure how many chapters I will be making.
> 
> As a reminder these characters are owned by Cassandra Clare  
> Don't forget to leave any comments or kudos

"Papa? Dad?" said Max still rubbing his eyes from his nap. Magnus and Alec turned their heads and smiled at Max "Hey Blueberry did you sleep well?" asked Magnus Max nodded and walked over to the couch where he found some sandwiches and they were watching Finding Dory, Rafael was sitting in between Alec and Magnus enjoying the movie. It was about 4 in the afternoon Max went to go in between Alec and Magnus next to Rafael and cuddled close to them. Once the movie was over Alec and Magnus went to take the dishes into the kitchen while the boys went to play with their toys."Alec, darling should we go out for dinner tonight with the rest of the family?" Alec looked at Magnus and raised an eyebrow,"What you up to Mags? Since when do you voluntarily want to spend time with my family that is not like you, are you OK?" Alec checked his forehead to make sure Magnus was feeling alright, Magnus swatted his hand away. "I'm fine Alexander I just think that we should spend some time with your family. Is that a crime?" Alec shook his head and started to wash the dishes and Magnus wrapped his hands around his waist and rested his head on his shoulder while he waited for Alec to finish the dishes. 

 

Once Alec had finished the dishes he dried off his hands and turned around so he could face Magnus and sighed,"Okay Magnus we can go out for dinner with the family but where exactly are we going to be going?" asked Alec "I was thinking that we could go to Taki's and than maybe we could go to Central Park so that the kids could play for awhile and just be kids for once instead of worrying about what is going on around them." said Magnus, Alec leaned down and placed a kiss on his forehead and said,"I think that is a wonderful idea Mags I think everybody would enjoy it and it would be a nice family outing that might calm things down to get away from the shadow world for a little bit." Magnus had big smile on his face, "Wonderful I will call Isabelle and Biscuit and tell them to meet us at Taki's with the kids at 6, you go get the boys and tell them to go get changed and ready to leave in about half an hour." Alec nodded and let go of Magnus and headed into the living room to tell the boys to get dressed while Magnus took out his phone and started dialing Isabelle's number, once Magnus finished call Isabelle and Clary he headed towards his and Alec's bedroom to start getting ready to leave for Taki's.  

 

When everybody was set and ready to go Magnus glamoured Max's skin and The Lightwood-Banes headed towards Taki's to meet up with the rest of the group, when they arrived the group was already standing outside waiting for them. Once everybody was inside they found a table where the kids were sitting on one side of the table and the adults were sitting on the other side,"So.. Did you guys ever get a chance to talk to Max and Rafael about happened the other night when we brought Alec back to the apartment?" asked Jace Alec and Magnus exchanged a look,"Their hasn't exactly been a good time to talk about it with everything that had just happened a few days ago, plus we don't want to tell the boys that Dad got injured so bad that when his papa healed him he turned immortal not exactly the best way to start a conversation with a 10 and 5 year old. also did you consider that when Rafael gets older he will eventually die and the rest of his family will still be alive, how do u explain that to a 10 year old who was left in an alley and doesn't have any family left!" Alec was starting to get angry so Magnus stepped in," _What_ Alexander means to say is that we are trying to find the right time to tell them, but we don't want to tell them when they get older because it would take a long time for them to figure out what actually happened and we are afraid that they would never forgive us or it would take a long time before they actually do." said Magnus reaching to grab Alec's hand a squeezed it tightly as Alec let out a relived sigh and turned back to see a terrified and Speechless Jace staring at them, all Jace did was nod.

 

After dinner was over as an apology Jace payed for the food and they all left the restaurant and headed for Central Park, when they got to Central Park the kids were let to go have as much fun as they wanted and so that they could burn off all the extra energy that they have. When they finally arrived home it was about 9:30 and the kids were absolutely exhausted Alec was carrying a sleeping Rafe while Magnus was carrying Max, as soon as they walked into the door Magnus and Alec headed towards their bedroom with a snap of his fingers Max and Rafael were changed into their pajamas and gently set them down in their beds and closed the door to their room. Once in their bedroom Alec changed into his pajamas as Magnus did the same thing. Once changed they crawled into bed and Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus and tugged him close to his chest enjoying each others comfort,"I love you Alexander so much you and the boys are the best thing to ever happen to me, and I am so glad that we will be able to spend the rest of our lives together" said Magnus as a single tear slipped down his cheek which Alec wiped away with his thumb and leaned down to give him a kiss and said,"I love you so much too Mags you and the boys are best thing to ever happen to me I am honored to be able to spend the rest of my life with you." with everything that was just said, they enjoyed the silence until sleep started to take over them and they fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter
> 
> Leave a comment to let me know what I should write in the next chapter, I always love hearing what you guys come up with, I should be posting another chapter within a few days I might not always get the chance to post everyday. 
> 
> I just have a lot going on right now so if I don't see your comment I promise that I will get to it, as soon as possible


	5. The kids find out what happened to Alec

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week has gone by and all the Lightwood-Banes since Alec is now head of the Institute he has more time to spend with his family, since his schedule is more flexible than before and he hasn't had any meeting scheduled yet. One afternoon Alec had to go into the Institute to get some work done and Magnus had some clients to attend too so Alec had to take the boys to the Institute with him, lately Magnus and Alec have been so busy that they have been neglecting the boys and so Alec is trying to figure out a way for them to start some training classes at the Institute instructed by Jace and Isabelle.

A week has gone by and all the Lightwood-Banes since Alec is now head of the Institute he has more time to spend with his family, since his schedule is more flexible than before and he hasn't had any meeting scheduled yet. One afternoon Alec had to go into the Institute to get some work done and Magnus had some clients to attend too so Alec had to take the boys to the Institute with him, lately Magnus and Alec have been so busy that they have been neglecting the boys and so Alec is trying to figure out a way for them to start some training classes at the Institute instructed by Jace and Isabelle.

 

Once Magnus finished creating the portal Alec and the boys stepped through and entered Alec's office, "Rafe why don't you and Max go find your Aunt Isabelle and your Uncle Jace while I finish up this paper work okay." Rafe nodded and grabbed Max's hand and left the office to find their aunt and uncle, he closed the door and sat down and began to start his paper work what felt like hours of work he finally finished and right on que the door to his office opened and walked in Isabelle and Jace holding Rafael and Max's hand."Hey do is there a chance that you guys would be starting training soon for the other kids at the institute? If so is their a chance that you could start training Rafe and Max at the institute, its just that me and Magnus have been so busy lately that we have been ignoring the kids lately so we thought that while we are taking care of stuff at work that they could come train here at the institute." he looked down at Rafael and Max and they had big grins on their faces patiently waiting for Jace and Izzy to respond, it is Izzy who talks first "Of course we would love to have them we were actually figuring out the details about when we are going to start our training session, but they are always welcome to join anytime." Alec smiled at them"Great they are so excited" he looked at Rafe and Max they were jumping up and down with joy and they went over to hug Jace and Izzy "Thanks aunt Izzy and uncle Jace!" they said in unison.

 

About a week later Rafael and Max starting training at the Institute hours each day and they were making so many new friends and they were able to be themselves."Good job today guys tomorrow you get a day off go have fun and hang out with your friends" said Isabelle, once everybody left the training room the only people left were Max and Rafael with Izzy and Jace "Alright boys let's get going we have to meet your dad in his office, he is almost done with his meeting so we will just wait there for him. but lucky for you he has a mini fridge in his office that is filled with drinks and snacks." said Jace on their way to the office they ran into Clary and Simon."Hey guys where you headed?" asked Clary "We are headed to Dad's office to wait for him to finish his meeting." said Rafe Clary nodded and said,"Have fun see you guys later." She walked off ruffling Rafael and Max's hair. 

 

After what felt like hours they heard the door of the office open and walked in Magnus and Alec, "Dad, Papa you're back!" said Max as he ran into his fathers arms while Rafael ran into Magnus' "Hey Blueberry, hey Rafe did you have fun training with Iz and Jace?" asked Alec they nodded"thank you guys for watching them while were finishing up that meeting" said Alec, "No problem big bro, I love hanging out with nephews they are so much fun." said Izzy. "Alright guys how about we go home and enjoy the rest of the day ya?" asked Magnus the boys nodded, Magnus made a portal and the family stepped through. once inside the loft Alec went to go start making some lunch while Rafe and Max went to go take showers and change into some clean clothes. Magnus walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Alec's waist while he was making sandwiches, "Hey darling, what should we do the rest of the day since we are free and have nothing going on?" asked Magnus "I don't know Mags but I think that we should finally tell them what happened the night where Jace and Iz brought me back to the loft, I think we need to tell them about my immortality, I'm as scared as you are that one day Rafael will grow old and he will die, but I want to try and figure out a way were he is able to become immortal just like the rest of us so that we can stay a family and be with each other forever."said Alec Magnus let out a big sigh and tightened his grip on Alec, once Alec was done with the sandwiches he turned around in Magnus' arms and gave him a kiss "I know that you are afraid of what is going to happen but I think that we should start being honest with them now that they are getting older." said Alec but what they didn't realize is that Rafael and Max were standing in the doorway and that they had heard everything that they said. When Magnus and Alec looked up they saw the boys standing in the doorway and their hearts sank in their chests and the boys ran out of the room and into their bedroom and slammed the door behind them.

 

"Oh no" said Magnus "Did they hear everything?" asked Alec as they ran after Max and Rafael "Guys will you please let us in we want to talk about this with you." said Magnus as he was knocking on their door trying to get them to let the in "NO Go away we don't want to talk to you right now Leave us alone."said Rarael, and in that moment Magnus broke out crying and he was about to hit the floor when he felt strong arms grab him and Alec carried him into the living room and brought him to the couch and sat down while Magnus lifted up his legs and was lying down head in Alec's lap as he was gently running his fingers through his hair and whispering calm soothing words into his ears trying to calm him down. After his breathing started to calm down Alec slowly moved his head off his lap so that he could go but the sandwiches in the fridge and save them for another time and went back to sit on the couch and saw that Magnus had fallen asleep so Alec picked up Magnus and carried him to their bedroom and gently placed him on the bed and pulled the covers over him and made his way to the other side and got under the covers and snuggled into Magnus, as he fell asleep. 

 

A couple hours later and Alec awoke from sleep and looked over and saw that Magnus was still sleeping peacefully so he got out of bed and went into the kitchen to start making dinner, because when he looked at the time it was 6:30 so he thought that he should start making dinner for the boys, even though they were locking themselves in the bedroom, when he was almost done making dinner he heard little footsteps making their way towards the kitchen."Dad?" Alec turned and saw Max holding his stuffed animal with tears on his face,"Hey Blueberry are you hungry?" Max nodded and walked closer to Alec and gave him a big hug."Is it true? what you and Papa were talking about are you actually immortal now?" Alec looked down at him and nodded"Yes Blueberry it is true I am immortal we were actually going to tell you guys about tonight but when we looked up and saw you guys standing in the doorway are hearts sank and we didn't know what to do so we froze, then when you guys ran into your bedroom and locked the door your Papa broke down and he started crying he was doing that for about over an hour and when I went to take him to bed he fell asleep with tears falling down his face. He is heartbroken because he thinks that you and Rafe will never talk to us again." Max tightened his grip on Alec and said,"How is papa doing I heard him crying I was getting scared I tried talking to Rafe but he just sat on his bed and started crying too. He thinks that you guys don't love him anymore and I told him that it wasn't true, but he doesn't believe me."

 

"How about you help me finish the rest of dinner and than we go into your bedroom and talk to Rafael and explain everything does that sound good?" Max nodded and let go of Alec and help him finish with the rest of dinner. Once they finished dinner they went off to Max and Rafe's room to talk to him about what happened that night, as soon as they walked in they saw Rafael sitting in a ball in the corner of the room"He has been like that for over 2 hours." said Max Alec and Max carefully walked over to Rafael and sat next to him putting his hand on his shoulder and Rafe looked up and Alec's heart broke his eyes were red and puffy from crying and his noise was runny, Alec picked up Rafael and carried him over to the bed were he sat down holding him in his lap holding him close. After Rafael had calmed down Alec started explaining what actually happened that night to both of them"I know that you guys are probably scared and still wondering what exactly happened, but to make things short your Papa and I have eternal love so when I got injured my wedded union rune and our wedding rings started glowing and since your papa is a warlock his magic helped me heal and I guess something happened and I became immortal, and we were going to tell you guys we were just waiting for the right moment to tell you and we planned on actually doing it tonight until we saw you guys in the doorway, and our hearts broke when we saw you guys run off and lock yourselves in the bedroom and when we went to try and talk to you guys when Rafe yelled at us everything in papa broke and he collapsed in my arms and broke out into tears he fell asleep with tears falling down his face he was devastated he thought that you guys didn't love him anymore." Rafael and Max stared at him with tears in their eyes Rafael went over to hug him tightly "I'm so sorry I love you both so much I could never hate you and Papa." Alec hugged him back and nodded.

 

"How about we go see how your Papa is doing and see if he is awake okay?" they nodded and headed to see if Magnus was okay. Once they got to the bedroom Alec went to sit by Mangus,"Hey Mags wake up babe." Alec whispered Magnus jerked away with dry tears on his face"Alexander" said Magnus barely a whisper "Hey it's me you're okay said Alec wiping away the dry tears with his thumb." I had a nightmare that everything that happened between us was a dream me, you and the boys were just a dream, I thought I lost you" said Magnus "Hey you could never lose me or the boys everything is real see." Alec said towards Rafael and Max standing in doorway making their way towards Magnus, once they reached the bed they climbed on the bed and went to go lean on each side of Magnus holding on to him tightly like their life deepened on it. They never wanted to let go of him,"I'm sorry for yelling at you Papa I was just hurt but I didn't realize that what I said would hurt you so much, and Max tried talking to me but I wouldn't listen, than after a while Max brought dad into to talk to me and he explained what happened andiloveyousomuchidon'teverywantyoutothinkthatidon'tloveyou I'm so sorry." said Rafael hugging Magnus closely with tears running down his face, Magus hugged him back and said,"It's okay Rafe I forgive you, just talk to us next time instead of running into your room and lock yourselves in please." they nodded and hugged one more time before Alec said,"Who is ready for some dinner?" They looked at him and said,"Me" Alec nodded and they all left the room to have dinner and were happy and smiling like everything was back to normal again.


	6. Max's 6th Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its the day of Max's birthday, the door to their bedroom and they hear Max and Rafael running into their bedroom"Dad, Papa wake up it's my birthday wake up wake up waaakkkeee uppp!" said Max jumping up and down on their bed "Alright blueberry were up, what do you want for breakfast on your special day huh?" asked Magnus Max said,"I want Dad's homemade pancakes with chocolate chips and blueberries." Alec and Magnus nodded and got out of bed and headed straight for the kitchen to start the pancakes while Magnus and the boys went into the living room and turned on the TV and started watching one of their favorite shows while waiting for Alec to finishing making the pancakes.

Its the day of Max's birthday, the door to their bedroom and they hear Max and Rafael running into their bedroom"Dad, Papa wake up it's my birthday wake up wake up waaakkkeee uppp!" said Max jumping up and down on their bed "Alright blueberry were up, what do you want for breakfast on your special day huh?" asked Magnus  Max said,"I want Dad's homemade pancakes with chocolate chips and blueberries." Alec and Magnus nodded and got out of bed and headed straight for the kitchen to start the pancakes while Magnus and the boys went into the living room and turned on the TV and started watching one of their favorite shows while waiting for Alec to finishing making the pancakes.   

While Alec was making the pancakes Magnus went to go set the table while the boys were watching TV, once the table was set Magnus went to go help Alec finish making the rest of the pancakes when all the pancakes were made they sat at the table and started eating breakfast"Okay Max what do you want to do on your special day?"asked Magnus"I--" but before Max could finish his sentence the buzzer went off so Alec went to go answer it"Hello?" asked Alec "Hey big bro do you plan on letting us in or what?" said Izzy "Us?" asked Alec confused but buzzed them in anyway, a few moments later they heard the doorbell ring and Alec went to answer it and as he guessed Izzy and her husband Simon with Jace and his wife Clary. Once they were all inside Alec closed the door behind them,"Aunt Izzy, Uncle Jace, Aunt Clary and Uncle Simon, what are you guys doing here?" asked Max as he came running into the kitchen giving them a big hug, "We came to surprise our nephew on his birthday and we brought presents!" Max smiled as Izzy offered him the presents which he took and said,"thank you" and ran off with Rafe to see Magnus. "Can I open them now Papa please?" asked Max "Of course you can blueberry go into the living room with your aunts and uncles while your dad and I finish cleaning up the dishes okay, we will be there in a few minutes go on." said Magnus Max nodded and headed towards the living room with everybody else behind him, once they were in the living room, Magnus and Alec went to grab the plates off the table and brought them to kitchen and started washing the dishes.

 

Once they finished washing the dishes they headed into the living room where everyone else was sitting Max and Rafael were sitting on the floor and Clary was sitting next to Jace on one of the sofas while Simon and Izzy were sitting on the love seat, Magnus and Alec went to sit on the other couch with Magnus leaned in close to Alec's side smiling at the scene in front of him. Enjoying the quality family time that they were having and he loved it. "So Max what do u want to do on your birthday?" asked Alec everyone turned and looked at Max and he said,"I want to just spend time with all of you, I don't want a party or anything I just want to go to the park and have a picnic we all of you." looking at all the people in the room he saw they were all smiling at him"Alright it's settled than we will all go to the park and have a picnic to celebrate blueberry's birthday" said Magnus everyone nodded, while Rafael and Max went into their room to get dressed Magnus and Alec went into the kitchen to start making sandwiches while Clary and Izzy went to go find a picnic basket and blanket, while Jace and Simon went back to the Institute to get the rest of the kids and bring them back to the apartment. When Magnus and Alec had finished making the sandwiches they headed off to their bedroom to get changed by the time they got out of their bedroom, everybody was waiting for them in the living room with the picnic basket in Izzy's hand and the blanket in Clary's. 

 

When they got to the park the kids immediately went to go play, while Jace and Simon set up the picnic blanket. Once the blanket was set up the adults sat down Simon by Izzy, Jace by Clary and Magnus by Alec,"So the kids found out about what really happened to Alec the night you guys brought him home." said Magnus, Everyone turned and looked at them with wide eyes."How did it go?" asked Jace "Not to well considering they found out when they heard Magnus and I talking about how we were going to tell them, and ran to their room and locked the door and stayed in there for over 2 hours not wanting to talk to us which broke our hearts." said Alec with a sigh, "Anyway we worked things out and now everything is slowly starting to get back to normal, except for the fact that Rafael will still grow old and may one day die while the rest of his family lives but we will worry about that later." said Magnus.

 

After about an hour talking while the kids were playing they finally came over,"Is it time to eat yet were hungry?" asked Max and the kids nodded behind him"I think now is as good as time as any to sit down and start eating how does that sound?" asked Alec the kids nodded as they sat down and started digging in to the food. When they were done eating they moved on to eating the cake that Magnus and Alec made for him last night"Happy Birthday Blueberry hope you have been enjoying your special day?"  asked Izzy Max nodded and looked up and smiled face covered in chocolate to interested in eating his birthday cake to pay much attention. "How about you kids go play some more while we finish cleaning up the picnic okay." said Izzy the kids nodded and they ran off to play some more while the rest cleaned up the picnic, when it was cleaned up Alec and Magnus went to the river to sit down and just enjoy the peace and quiet away from everybody else and get their heads straight. 

 

When they reached the river Magnus and Alec sat on the nearest bench and enjoyed the view, "Alexander darling, what is going to happen when Rafael gets older and ends up dying knowing that we will never see him again. I don't-." Magnus said and could feel a lump forming in his throat, Alec sat closer to him and put a arm around his waist and said,"I wish that we could save Rafael too, but the only problem is that we can not do it without his consent and what if he doesn't want to become immortal like the rest of us?" but Alec and Magnus both knew that Rafael wanted to stay with the rest of the family but they didn't want to risk anything. Than Alec asked,"Is there a way to possibly make a mortal become immortal using a spell from your spell book?" Magnus looked at him and raised an eyebrow "I think I might have a spell somewhere in my spell book that is able to make a mortal become immortal." said Magnus with a look that said _what are you up to Alec Lightwood_ Alec just nodded and they continued to stay close to each other before they heard faint voices behind them"Hey love birds it's time to go!" yelled Jace Alec and Magnus sighed"Why is your obnoxious parabatai always ruining the best moments we have?" asked Magnus, Alec chuckled lightly kissed his forehead and they walked back to where the others were, "looks like the kids have tired themselves out." said Izzy carrying a sleeping Kiley while Clary was holding a sleeping Makayla while Simon was holding Rafael and Jace was holding Max, as they got closer to the group Jace handed Magnus Max while Simon handed Alec Rafael. "I think it's time we all headed home you guys can stay at the loft for the night if you want and you can go back to Institute if you want to get some clothes while Magnus expands the loft to be able to have enough rooms for you guys and the kids." said Alec they smiled at him"I think we would all love that we could use a break from the Institute for a little bit thank you both for everything." said Clary Magnus and Alec smiled"It's our pleasure biscuit anything for family." said Magnus with a wink. Perfect way to end a birthday  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed I will try to speed up some of these chapters so their not supper long
> 
> Thanks for reading, kudos and comments
> 
> You all make me a better writer and I appreciate it, you let me express what goes on in my head <3


End file.
